Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział I
- A teraz go w grzbiet, a teraz z drugiej strony, a teraz w głowę. Ot i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze jeden razik, dobrodzieju mój kochany. - Walisz ksiądz kartami jak cepem - szepnął z goryczą stary Borowiecki. - To mi przypomina jedno zajście. Było to u Migurskich w Sieradzkiem... - Cepem, nie cepem - przerwał ksiądz przymrużając z lubością oczy - a ślicznymi atucikami, dobrodzieju mój kochany. Chowam ja jeszcze damusię, żeby grzmotnąć twojego królika, Zajączkowski. - To się pokaże! Ale ksiądz ma paskudny zwyczaj przerywania; ust otworzyć nie można, bo ksiądz zaraz przerywasz. Oto, jak rzekłem, u Migurskich... - U Migurskich czy nie u Migurskich, ale to już słyszeliśmy, dobrodzieju mój kochany, ze sto razy, nieprawda, panie Adamie? - zwrócił się do starego. - E, co mi tu ksiądz będziesz uwagi ciągle robił. A, jak Pana Boga kocham, czego za wiele, tego i zanadto. Myślałbyś ksiądz lepiej o nabożeństwie, a nie o tym, czy kto co mówił lub nie mówił. Rzucił karty na stół i porwał się zirytowany. - Tomek, huncwocie jeden, a zakładaj konia - huknął potężnym basem przez okno na podwórze. Szarpał mocno wyczernione wąsy i sapał zapalczywie. - No, widzicie go! Smyk jeden, ja mu po ludzku zwracam uwagę, a ten zaraz na mnie jak na swojego parobka: huru buru! Jasiek, bo mi fajeczka zgasła. - No, sąsiedzie, bo pan Baum rozdaje karty. - Nie będę grał, jadę do domu. Już mam dosyć jegomościnych kazań. Wczoraj u Zawadzkich opowiadam o koniunkturach politycznych, a ksiądz mi zaprzecza publicznie i wydrwiwa - burczał szlachcic przemierzając wielkimi krokami pokój. - A boś jegomość, dobrodzieju mój kochany, gadał rzetelne głupstwa. Jasiek, a ty smyku jeden, daj no ogieńka, bo mi fajeczka zgasła. - Ja gadałem głupstwa! - wykrzyknął Zajączkowski przyskakując z pasją do księdza. - A głupstwa - odszepnął ksiądz pykając z długiej fajki, którą mu mały chłopak zapalał przyklęknąwszy na podłodze. - A, Panie Jezu Chryste, zmiłuj się nad nami - zawołał ze zgrozą Zajączkowski rozkrzyżowując ręce. - Ksiądz dobrodziej jest na ręku - rzekł Maks Baum, podsuwając mu karty. - Siedem pik - zawołał ksiądz. - Zajączkowski, jesteś na ręku. - Idę na ciemno - zawołał szlachcic i siadł spiesznie do stolika, ale nie zapomniał jeszcze urazy do księdza, bo rozejrzawszy się w kartach mówić zaczął: - I jak tu może być co, jak tu ogół może mieć jasne pojęcie o polityce, kiedy jego naturalni przewodnicy są tak ciemni. - Osiem trefli, bez atu - licytował ksiądz. - Przejdę się. Dobrze, zaraz ksiądz zobaczysz, co będzie za gra. Bo jak ksiądz nie masz żołędzi, to ksiedza mocno zaswędzi. - Zaswędzi, nie zaswędzi, ale jak ci pan Baum wyciągnie te żołędziki, jak cię asikiem wytnie, to kichniesz. A co, syneczku, a co, a nie chwal się. a nie mów amen przed in saecula saeculorum, dobrodzieju mój kochany, ha, ha, ha! - śmiał się na całe gardło z miny Zajączkowskiego i tak był rad, że trzepał cybuchem po sutannie i poklepywał Maksa obok siedzącego. - Górą miasteczko Łódź, górą fabrykanciki. A niechże ci, dobrodzieju mój kochany, Pan Bóg bliźniateczki da za to, żeś tak Zajączka oporządził. Poleżysz bez nóżki, poleżysz. Jasiek, a daj no, smyku, ogieńka, bo mi fajeczka zgasła. - Ksiądz jak poganin jaki tak się z cudzych nieszczęść cieszysz. - Już tam temu daj spokój, a co leżysz, to leżysz. Cały rok nas obłupiał ze skóry, to niechże teraz grosiki zapłaci. - Po dwadzieścia groszy na tydzień wygrywałem. Po dwadzieścia groszy, słowo honoru panu daję! - szepnął Zajączkowski przez stół do Maksa. - "Poszły panny na rydze! na rydze! na rydze!" - zaczął nucić stary Borowiecki przytupując do taktu w stopień fotelu, na którym siedział i jeździł, bo był W połowie sparaliżowany. Cisza na chwilę zapanowała w pokoju. Cztery świece stojące po rogach stolika jasno oświetlały zielone pole walki i twarze walczących. Zajączkowski milczał, był zły na księdza, z którym od lat dwudziestu kłócił się przynajmniej dwa razy na tydzień. Muskał wyczernione wąsy i rzucał groźne spojrzenia spod ogromnych krzaczastych brwi na Maksa, który go "kładł bez trzech", a czasami trzaskał się ze złością w łysinę, po której muchy spacerowały. Ksiądz wychudłą, ascetyczną i dobrotliwą twarz pochylał nad stołem, czasem pykał z fajki i okrywał się dymem, a wtedy zapuszczał ostre spojrzenie czarnych, bardzo żywych oczów w karty przeciwnika, z czego zresztą nigdy nie korzystał. Maks ze skupioną twarzą grał bardzo uważnie, bo przeciwnicy byli mistrzami w preferansie, i w przerwach leciał oczami po oknach, którymi księżyc zaglądał i do dalszych pokojów, skąd go dochodziły głosy Anki i Karola. Pan Adam zaś ciągle nucił, wybijał takt, szarpał bujną, choć przerzedzoną czuprynę i przy każdej nowej grze wołał: - Śliczny kolor, długi kolor. Dam ja wam teraz, basałyki. Król z damą, a dwór za nią. Zaczniemy bić do ataku."Hej, Mazury, bijcież z góry, a kosami, osękami, ra, ra, ra, ta, ta!" Szlusuj z prawego! - komenderował energicznie i z rozpłomienioną twarzą, ruchem, jakby się rzucał do ataku, bił kartami w stół. - A to byś, jegomość, grał po ludzku. A te twoje przyśpiewki to tylko rozpusta żołnierska i nic więcej, dobrodzieju mój kochany. Jasiek, a daj no ogieńka, bo mi fajeczka zgasła. - To "szlusuj" - przypomina mi bardzo ciekawe zajście, jakie miało miejsce... - U Migurskich, w Sieradzkiem, słyszeliśmy już i to, słyszeli, dobrodzieju mój kochany. Zajączkowski spojrzał groźnie na uśmiechniętą twarz księdza, ale nie rzekł nic, tylko odwrócił się do niego bokiem i grał dalej. Maks raz jeszcze rozdał karty i po licytacji poszedł do Karola. - Jasiek, a otwórz no okienko, bo tam ptaszeczki boże tak śpiewają. Chłopak otworzył okno na ogród i pokój zalały chóry słowiczych głosów i fale zapachów bzów kwitnących pod oknami. W pokoju, do którego poszedł Maks, nie było lamp, natomiast świecił księżyc sunący po tafli ciemnego szafiru niebios. Okna były otwarte i wpływał nimi czerwcowy, rozśpiewany wieczór. Siedzieli w milczeniu. - Ładna kolekcja mamutów - szepnął Karol do Maksa, bo w pokoju gry znowu wybuchła burza i Zajączkowski krzyczał przez okno, żeby mu konie zakładali natychmiast, a pan Adam śpiewał na całe gardło: - "A choć chłodno i głodno, żyje sobie swobodno!" - Często grywają ze sobą? - Co tydzień i przynajmniej dwa razy na tydzień się kłócą i rozjeżdżają bez pożegnania, co im zresztą wcale nie przeszkadza żyć w wielkiej przyjaźni. - Pani ich godzić musi nieraz? - O nie, bo raz spróbowałam, a ksiądz zaperzony krzyknął na mnie: "Niech jegomościanka pilnuje udojów!" Zresztą, oni nie mogliby żyć bez siebie, a będąc ze sobą, nie mogliby się nie kłócić. - Ale co twój ojciec w Łodzi pocznie bez nich? - zwrócił się Maks do Karola. - A bo ja wiem, również w ogóle nie wiem, po co ojcu chce się do Łodzi? - Pan nie wie?... - szepnęła Anka zdziwionym głosem i byłaby coś mówiła więcej, ale dzwonek zadźwięczał u furtki. Wyszła i powróciła z depeszą dla Karola. Karol apatycznie wziął, ale nie doczytał do końca, tylko zmiął ze złością i schował do kieszeni. - Może zła wiadomość? - zapytała trwożnie Anka stojąc przed nim. - Nie, tylko głupia! Machnął ręką, zniecierpliwiony jej współczującym spojrzeniem i ciekawością. Poszedł do pokoju grających i czytał po raz drugi. Depesza była od Lucy. - Bardzo się pan nudzi u nas? - Ani słowa nie odpowiem na podobną insynuację. Wie pani, jestem zdumiony życiem państwa. Nie przypuszczałem, żeby mogło gdzieś istnieć życie dziwnie spokojne, dziwnie proste i takie jakieś wyższe. Dopiero u państwa poznałem, że ja nie znałem Polaków, dopiero teraz rozumiem wiele właściwości Karola. Szkoda, że się państwo wyprowadzają do Łodzi. - Dlaczego? - Bo nie będę mógł już tutaj nigdy przyjechać. - A w Łodzi pan nie zechce nas odwiedzać? - zapytała ciszej i nie wiedziała, dlaczego serce jej zabiło silniej, jakby obawą, że może on nie zechce. - Dziękuję pani bardzo, uważam to już za zaproszenie, można? - A można, ale za to pozna mnie pan ze swoją matką. - Kiedy pani tylko rozkaże. - Zostawię pana samego, bo muszę pomagać do .podania kolacji. Pobiegła do drugiego pokoju, w którym Jagusia już nakrywała. Maks spacerował wzdłuż pokoju, ale dlatego, żeby przechodząc obok drzwi otwartych spojrzeć na Ankę. Patrzył z podziwem na jej wysmukłą, doskonale uformowaną figurę, gdy się pochylała nad stołem; na jej twarz o niezbyt regularnych rysach, ale pełną dziwnego wdzięku i ciepła, zakończoną szerokim czołem o gładko rozczesanych pośrodku włosach kasztanowatych. Szarobłękitnawe oczy patrzyły spod zupełnie czarnych brwi jasno, spokojnie, ale z pewną surowością. Maks przypatrywał się jej z wielkim zajęciem i tak mu się bardzo podobała, że poczuł prawie niechęć do Karola, gdy tamten przyszedł. - Jutro wieczorem jechać do Łodzi muszę - powiedział szorstko. - Po co ci tak pilno. Trzy święta mają robotnicy, to i my użyjmy odpowiednio Zielonych Świątek. - Jeśli czujesz się tutaj dobrze, zostań, ale ja muszę wyjechać. - Pojedziemy razem - mruknął Maks siadając na parapecie okna. Było mu tutaj tak dobrze, że się zdumiewał nad sobą, a ten chce go stąd zabierać. Patrzył z gniewem i żalem na Karola. - Mam bardzo pilne interesa i mam dosyć wsi, za wiele nawet - mówił i chodził wzburzony, zaglądał do pokoju grających, zamieniał po kilka obojętnych słów z Anką, ale rozdenerwowania i niepokoju, który był nudą zarazem, stłumić nie umiał. A do tego przybył jeszcze ten telegram Lucy, o której myślał z trwogą, bo mu zapowiadała w najbardziej stanowczych słowach, że jeśli się we wtorek nie pokaże, to ona potrafi go znaleźć i u narzeczonej, niechaj się co chce stanie potem. Wiedział, że Lucy dotrzymuje słowa swoim namiętnościom, więc jechać musiał. Tak mu ciężył ten stosunek, tak znienawidził już i jej piękność, i te więzy miłości, że mu życie brzydło. A potem Anka. Czuł, że mu jest najzupełniej obojętną, że zaczyna chwilami nienawidzieć, gdy spotykał się z jej jasnym, ufającym wzrokiem. A musiał udawać miłość, musiał zmiękczać ton głosu wtedy, gdy mu się kląć chciało, musiał być uprzejmym, uśmiechniętym, przewidującym, słodkim, jak przystało na narzeczonego. Ta rola była mu wstrętna nad wyraz, a grać ją musiał dla ojca; grał ją i dla niej, i dla siebie już, bo użyciem posagowych pieniędzy Anki związał się na zawsze. - Ożenię się prędko i wszystko się skończy - myślał. - Przecież tyle małżeństw zawiera się bez miłości! - kończył apatycznie, ale równocześnie jego dumna ambicja pożerała mu duszę. Burzyło się w nim wszystko na myśl, że przez to małżeństwo zejdzie do roli pionków, że jeśli zechce co mieć, to musi pracować lata całe, musi wyciskać maszyny, ludzi, wszystko, żeby coś wycisnąć dla siebie - i to teraz! Teraz, gdy mu stary Muller dosyć wyraźnie powiedział, że mu odda Madę i zarząd fabryki, od razu milionową fortunę, od razu wielkie interesy i możność robienia jeszcze większych. Od pewnego czasu czuł wstręt do małych interesów, czuł wstręt do tej własnej fabryki, jaką od wiosny budował, do tych oszczędności groszowych, których rezultatem były setki rubli zaledwie. Tyle lat chodził w kieracie pracy, ciągłej walki i twardego zdobywania każdego rubla, tyle lat tłumił w sobie najrozmaitsze zachcianki i pragnienia, których nie mógł zaspokoić, tyle lat był głodnym szerokiego, niezależnego życia - i teraz, kiedy to wszystko mógł mieć żeniąc się z Madą - musiał się ożenić z Anką i przez to musiał wrócić do jarzma mierności... Buntował się przeciwko tej konieczności wszystkimi siłami. I gdy Anka przyszła prosić na kolację, spojrzał na nią gniewnie i nic nie odpowiedziawszy na jej zapytanie poszedł przysunąć ojca z fotelem do jadalnego pokoju. Kolacja była bardzo ożywiona, bo ksiądz z Zajączkowskim kłócili się o politykę, pomagał im pan Adam i Karol, który drwił niemiłosiernie z Zajączkowskiego i z jego koniunktur politycznych, drwił z optymizmu księdza i ze złością zrobił uwagę ojcu, że spraw dzisiejszej polityki nie rozstrzygają armaty, a rozum stanu. - Ta, ta, ta! - przedrzeźniał stary z gniewem. - Ty mi tego nie mów, bo ja cię zawsze przekonam, że ten miał rację, kto miał armat więcej i wojska. Rozum państw - to wielkie armie, gotowe do wyruszenia w pole, to ich dusza, która rządzi. - Nie, panie Adamie, duszą państw jest sprawiedliwość, jaką się rządzą. - Państwami kieruje żołądek i jego wymagania - zawołał Karol umyślnie, aby sprawić przykrość księdzu, który się rzucił na te słowa i zaczął dowodzić, że wszystko wypływa z woli Bożej i że ta wola jest sprawiedliwością i że na tym stoi wszystko. Karol już nie odpowiadał, bo go znudziły te bezpłodne rozumowania, ale gdy ksiądz, ojciec i Zajączkowski zaczęli mu dowodzić, że wszystko się dzieje za wolą Boga, nie mógł już wytrzymać i zawołał z gniewem: - Tłumaczycie, panowie, sobie świat przy pomocy katechizmu; nie przeczę, że to łatwe, a miejscami dowcipne nawet. - Bluźnisz, dobrodzieju mój kochany, bluźnisz i obrażasz nas. Jasiek, smyku jeden, daj no ogieńka, bo mi fajeczka zgasła! - wołał drżącym z oburzenia głosem i fajka latała mu w ręku ze wzruszenia. Pykał, ale że nie mógł dociągnąć się dymu, bo chłopak nie mógł zapalić, trzasnął go cybuchem przez plecy i znowu zaczął przekonywać, ale teraz już z całą pasją. - Nie będzie pani żal opuszczać tego raju, jaki sobie pani stworzyła w Kurowie? - mówił cicho Maks do Anki, bo oboje nie mieszali się do rozmowy ogólnej. Maksa nic nie obchodziły poruszane kwestie, a Anka była smutna. Karol był taki inny przez te kilka dni, tak jej prawie unikał, że dziewczynę zaczął trapić głuchy niepokój, przeczuwanie jakiegoś nieszczęścia, więc teraz nie odpowiedziała Maksowi, tylko pochylając się nad stołem zapytała cicho, nie podnosząc oczów: - Nie wie pan, czy Karola nie spotkało co złego? - Nie. Czy pani co zauważyła? - Tak mi się zdawało. Prawda, zapomniałam, że musi mieć dosyć kłopotów z fabryką, prawda... - dodała ciszej, jakby dla siebie, jakby dla stłumienia podejrzeń i niepokojów. Podniosła głowę i oczami pełnymi troski serdecznej ogarnęła jego twarz schmurzoną i gryzące spojrzenia, jakie rzucał na księdza. - A co państwo robią z ziemią? - Dziadek chciał sprzedać, ale pan Karol opiera się temu, za co jestem mu bardzo wdzięczna, bo tak się zżyłam z tym domem, że nie mogłabym bez przykrości pomyśleć, że to już nie nasze. Prawie wszystkie drzewa w ogrodzie, wszystkie żywopłoty sadziła albo matka pana Karola, albo ja. Więc niech pan pomyśli, jak by to było ciężko rozstawać się z tym na zawsze. - No, przecież można gdzie indziej kupić ładniejszą posiadłość. - Tak, można, ale ona nie będzie Kurowem - odpowiedziała dotknięta, że nie rozumiał i nie odczuwał jej przywiązania do tego kawałka ziemi, na którym się wychowała. Umilkli, bo kłótnia zawrzała znowu pomiędzy Zajączkowskim i księdzem, który zirytowany bił cybuchem w podłogę i zawołał: - Dobrodzieju mój kochany, ja ci tylko powiem, że ty jesteś Zajączkowski, herbu barania skórka. Jasiek, ognia! - A, Panie Jezu Chryste, co ten ksiądz wygaduje. Tomek, huncwocie jeden, a zakładaj konie - ryknął do kuchni, gdzie jego stangret jadł kolację, i nie żegnając się wybiegł, ubrał się w ganku i poleciał, ale powrócił za chwilę, bo zapomniał czapki, której szukał po wszystkich pokojach, a znalazłszy ją przybiegł do stołowego pokoju, huknął pięścią w stół i zawołał wściekle: - Jegomość podziękuj Bogu, że cię ochrania sukienka kapłańska, bo inaczej ja bym jegomościa nauczył, co to jest mówić: Zajączkowski herbu barania skórka, ja bym nauczył - krzyczał bijąc raz po raz w stół. - Nie wylewaj waść herbaty, dobrodzieju mój kochany - rzekł spokojnie ksiądz Szymon. - Usiądźcie no, o co tu się gniewać, no, siadajcież, sąsiedzie - zapraszał pan Adam. - Nie usiądę! Noga moja tutaj więcej nie postoi, gdzie mnie obrażają. - Nie wylewaj waść herbaty i jedź z Bogiem - szeptał ksiądz unosząc swoją szklankę, która tańczyła po stole, wstrząsanym uderzeniami pięści. - Jezuita, jak Boga jedynego kocham! - wrzasnął Zajączkowski, huknął raz jeszcze w stół i poleciał. Na podwórzu i na drodze jeszcze słychać było jego głos łączący się z turkotem bryczki, którą odjeżdżał. - Rozgrzana pała, o! Słyszane to rzeczy, żeby się o byle słowo tak obrażać! - A bo mu też ksiądz dojechałeś do żywego mięsa. - To czego gada głupstwa. - Każdemu wolno mieć swoje zdanie. - Pod warunkiem, żeby było poparciem naszego - odezwał się ironicznie Karol. - Dobrodzieju mój kochany, a to ten smyk naprawdę odjechał. Jasiek, kanalio, daj no ogieńka - zawołał oburzony i poszedł do ganku wyglądać za Zajączkowskim. - No, widzicie, co to za awanturnik. Nakrzyczał, nawymyślał mi i pojechała sobie bestia. - Wróci, przecież to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz - odezwała się Anka. - Hm, wróci? jużcić, że wróci, ale zawsze co sobie o nas pomyśli pan Baum. - Pomyśli, że panowie dobrze śpicie, dobrze się odżywiacie i dużo macie czasu, skoro go zużywacie na takie dziecinne kłótnie - szepnął ironicznie Karol. Ksiądz popatrzył na niego groźnie, ale oczy mu się rychło rozjaśniły, wytrząsnął popiół z fajki, nabił w nią tytoniu i podstawiając do zapalenia Jaśkowi, szepnął: - Drażnią cię kły, dobrodzieju mój kochany, to na pluchę... Pożegnał się wkrótce i poszedł do domu. Milczenie długie zapanowało. Stary drzemał na swoim fotelu. Anka ze służącą sprzątała ze stołu, a Karol zatopił się w głębokim fotelu i palił papierosa spoglądając z ironią na Maksa, który biegał błyszczącymi oczami za każdym ruchem Anki. Zaraz się też rozeszli spać. Maks miał łóżko w saloniku od ogrodu. Noc była cudowna, słowiki rozśpiewywały się coraz tęskniej, aż im zaczęły odpowiadać z nadrzecznych gąszczów kosy, i polał się wtedy nieporównanie piękny deszcz dźwięków, który się rozlewał w tej cichej, czarownej nocy czerwcowej, pełnej ciepła bijącego z rozgrzanej ziemi, gwiazd na niebie i zapachu bzów, których były pełne klomby, stojące przed oknami. Maks nie mógł spać. Otworzył okno i patrzył w okręcony mgłami świat. Myślał o Ance, gdy naraz usłyszał przyciszony jej głos. Wychylił się oknem i zobaczył ją siedzącą w oknie swojego pokoju, w oficynie przystawionej do dworu pod kątem prostym. - Czemu mi nie chcesz powiedzieć, co cię męczy? - prosił głos zwrócony do okna naprzeciw. - Nic mnie nie męczy, jestem zdenerwowany - odpowiedział głos drugi. - Zostań dni kilka, to się trochę uspokoisz. Niewyraźne mruknięcie było odpowiedzią. Potem głos pierwszy mówić począł tak cicho, że Maks nic słyszeć nie mógł, natomiast usłyszał chór żab rechoczący gdzieś w łąkach i turkot wozów jadących szosą, i głosy ptaków śpiewających coraz głośniej. Księżyc świecił tak jasno, że powłóczył warstwą srebrnawą mokre od rosy liście, a mgły czynił podobne do zwojów srebrnej gazy. - Jesteś romantyczka - rozległ się znowu głos męski z akcentem gniewu. - Czy dlatego, że cię kocham? Czy dlatego, że każdą twoją troskę biorę w serce tak mocno, mocniej niż swoje własne, że chciałabym, abyś był zupełnie szczęśliwym? - Nie, nie dlatego, ale dlatego, że bez względu na możliwy katar chce ci się ze mną mówić przez okno, prawda, że to i przy księżycu, i przy śpiewie słowika. - Dobranoc. - Dobranoc pani. Okno trzasnęło i biała firanka zasłoniła wnętrze pokoju, rozświecone teraz. Karol nie odszedł, bo rozległ się trzask zapałki i cienka struga sinego dymu wypłynęła z pokoju i darła się o słomiany okap dachu, palił papierosa. Maks również zapalił, ale po cichu, żeby nie zauważono, iż słucha. Był bardzo ciekawym, czy Anka wróci jeszcze i co mówić będą. Gniew Maksa na Karola rósł co chwila. Ale okno Anki wciąż było zamknięte, dostrzegł tylko, że za firanką cień jej się ukazywał co chwila i przystawał przy oknie, byłby może nawet usłyszał szelest jej kroków, ale słowiki przeszkadzały i wiatr, który wstał gdzieś z łąk i bagnisk, przyczołgał się po zbożach, co stały czarną ścianą, wdarł się pomiędzy drzewa i zaczął szumieć i trząść bzami, i dmuchał w słomiane poszycie domu, i owiewał mu twarz wilgotnym, przesyconym zapachem zbóż i ciepła oddechem. - Jutro będzie Karczmarek, ten, co chce kupić od nas - odezwał się znowu głos. Maks zapatrzył się tak w ogród, że nie widział otwierania okna. - Przecież ojciec nie sprzeda. - Ale tobie może potrzebne te pieniądze. - Tak, potrzeba mi milion - zaszemrał głos drwiący. - Karczmarek chce wydzierżawić chociażby, potrzebuje majątku dla zięcia. - To się jutro umówimy. - Cugowe konie weźmiesz do Łodzi czy sprzedasz? - A po cóż bym brał stare klaki. - Ale dziadek się do nich tak przyzwyczaił - mówił smutnie sopran. - To się odzwyczai. Dzieciństwa zawsze ci się trzymają. To może i przeflancować pół ogrodu do Łodzi, może byś chciała zabrać i krówki swoje, i kureczki, i gąski, i prostaczki - byłby cały komplet. - Jeśli sądzisz, że drwiny powstrzymają mnie od zabrania tego, bez czego obyć bym się nie mogła, to się mylisz. - Nie zapomnijże zabrać i portretów rodzinnych. Senatorom Rzeczypospolitej musi być tęskno, tam na strychu, do znalezienia się w Łodzi - brzmiał szyderczy głos. Sopran nic nie odpowiedział. Słychać było jakby bardzo ciche łkanie, ale tak ciche, że wydawało się Maksowi jakby bełkotem strumienia płynącego za ogrodem. - Anka, przebacz mi! Nie chciałem robić ci przykrości. Taki jestem zdenerwowany. Przebacz mi, Anka, nie płacz. Maks ujrzał, że Karol wyskoczył do ogrodu, no i to również zobaczył, że dwa białe ramiona wyciągnęły się do niego z okna i że ich głowy bardzo blisko były siebie. Nie patrzył i nie słuchał więcej. Zamknął okno i położył się spać, ale sen nie przychodził; przewracał się na wszystkie strony, klął, palił papierosy, ale zasnąć nie mógł, bo słowiki tak głośno śpiewały w bzach i ciągle mu się wydawało, że słyszy głosy Anki i Karola. - Co oni mogą sobie opowiadać tak długo? - myślał irytując się coraz bardziej, i aby się przekonać, czy są jeszcze, wstał. Karol stał pod oknem Anki, ale rozmawiali tak cicho, że nic słychać nie było. - Spać nawet nie można od tych amorów - mruknął ze złością i zatrzasnął okno z hukiem. Nie usnął jednak, nie dała mu spać ta noc czerwcowa, kipiąca potężnym życiem wiosny. Księżyc wisiał wprost okien, napełniał pokój niebieskawym pyłem i rozlewał potoki łagodnego światła na uśpione miasteczko, na puste uliczki i na szerokie pola, pokryte lekko falującymi zbożami, nad którymi rozwłóczyły się szkliste mgły i wisiały spokojnie; z łąk i oparzelisk podnosiły się białawe opary niby dymy z kadzielnic i biły kłębami ku granatowym przestrzeniom; a z mgieł, ze zbóż sennie szumiących, operlonych rosą, wznosił się coraz potężniej chrzęst świerszczyków polnych, płynący przytłumionym i rozdrganym na miliony dźwięków rytmem bezustannie rozbrzmiewającym w powietrzu; odpowiadały im chóry żab, które podnosiły z bagnisk rechot i wołały ostro: "Rade, rade, rade!" Milkły po chwili, aby dać głos innym chórom, usadowionym na dalszych błotach, po stawach zarośniętych, przebłyskujących lustrami wody, przez które wlokły się promienie księżyca niby ostrza złote; po brzegach strumieni obrośniętych pochylonymi pod ciężarem rosy tatarakami, po rowach pełnych żółtych kaczeńców i niebieskich niezapominajek, nad którymi stały popróchniałe wierzby o wielkich głowach, pokrytych niby włosem gęstymi młodymi pędami. Ze wszystkich stron zrywały się hymny, śpiewane z upojeniem w tę noc wiosenną, pełną czaru nieopowiedzianego, krzyków głębokich, śpiewów, drgań ledwie odczutych i miłości. Słowiki śpiewały w każdej kępie bzów i odpowiadały im tysiączne głosy ptactwa, klekot bocianów zrywający się czasami z wielkiego modrzewiu, stojącego w szczycie dworu, krzyki jękliwe czajek na moczarach, słodki szczebiot jaskółek po gniazdach, chrzęsty zbóż, huczenie chrabąszczów goniących się po drzewach, ryki krów po oborach i rżenie dalekie koni pozostawionych na noc po pastwiskach. A chwilami milknął świat i robiła się cisza tak głucha a przeogromna, że słychać było kapanie rosy spływającej z liścia na liść i bełkot rzeczułki za dworem, i jakby głęboki oddech ziemi. Ale po tej chwilowej ciszy wszystkie głosy zerwały się w tym mocniejszym chórze, wszystkie drzewa, trawy i stworzenia śpiewały przejmujący hymn miłości i jakby wyciągały do siebie gałęzie, kwiaty, ramiona i oddawały się sobie z pożerającym uniesieniem. Cała ziemia we wszystkich głosach śpiewów, bełkotów i szumów, we wszystkich tętnach roślin i tworów, we wszystkich skrzeniach blasków i promieniowań, we wszystkich zapachach przenikających powietrze - skłębiała się w przeogromny, nabrzmiały żądzą miłości wir, który jakby porwany rozszaleniem tej wiosennej nocy i pożerającą tęsknotą wieczności, rzucał się na oślep w objęcia bezdni, zewsząd rozwartej, ciemnej, błyszczącej zimną rosą gwiazd i miliardami słońc i planet, głuchej, tajemniczej, strasznej. Nie, Maks usnąć nie mógł. Słowik, który śpiewał pod oknem, tak go rozdrażnił, że chciał go spłoszyć - ale ptak nie słyszał, siedział na kołyszącej się pod nim gałązce i śpiewał cudowne trele, lał całe potoki dźwięków, rozsypywał tony jak perły, które spływały na ogród, na kwiaty, niby kaskada rozsiewająca czar niewysłowiony. Samiczka gdzieś z głębi drzewa odpowiadała mu sennym i apatycznym ćwierkaniem. - Ażeby cię diabli wzięli z twoim piskiem! - zawołał zirytowany i rzucił kamaszem w krzak, ptak sfrunął na inny krzew, a gdy Maks zamknął okno i powrócił do łóżka, słowik powrócił na dawne miejsce i śpiewał dalej, co Maksa tak rozgniewało, że odwrócił się do ściany, głowę okręcił w kołdrę i zasnął dopiero nad ranem. Prócz pana Adama nikt dobrze nie spał tej nocy we dworze kurowskim. Szczególniej Anka, której ta długa rozmowa z Karolem nie uspokoiła, a przeciwnie, zaczęła budzić w niej jeszcze ciemne podejrzenia, że coś przed nią ukrywa - ale ani przez mgnienie nie przypuszczała, że ukrywał obojętność, że już z trudem i wysiłkiem udawał miłość. Nie podejrzywała go, bo sama kochała całą potęgą namiętnego, dwudziestoletniego serca. A potem i dlatego spać nie mogła, że marzyła - marzyła o tym łódzkim życiu, o przyszłości niedalekiej, o tym, że za miesiąc opuścić musi Kurów, gdzie tyle lat przemieszkała. - Co ja w Łodzi będę robić? - snuło się jej uporczywie w myśli, ale rano przerwały jej te majaczenia na pół senne hałasy podwórza, wypędzanie krów na pastwisko i krzyki gęsi. Wstała zaraz. Pan Adam już jeździł na swoim wózko-fotelu, popychany przez wyrostka; jeździł po podwórzu, zaglądał do obór, krzyczał na pastucha, pogwizdywał na gołębie, które całą bandą opadły z gołębnika na niego, siadały na ramionach, wisiały na poręczach, trzepały się nad nim rozgruchaną, hałaśliwą chmurą i wydzierały sobie groch, jaki im sam codziennie rozsypywał. - Waluś, stać w szeregach! Razem do ataku! ..Jeden ruchu, drugi ruchu" tra la la la - podśpiewywał i komenderował śnieżnej rozgruchanej hołocie, która ze wszystkich stron zlatywała się do niego. - "Miała babuleńka kozła rogatego. Tych bych, tych bych, kozła rogatego." - Waluś, do ogrodu! - komenderował ostro, oganiając się od gołębi kapeluszem, bo leciały za nim i opadały na wózek. - A ruszaj no się, bestio! - Adyć się rucham! - odpowiadał sennie wyrostek wtaczając wózek do ogrodu, pomiędzy szereg jabłoni pokrytych kwiatem tak gęstym, że na tle trawników stały podobne do olbrzymich stożkowych bukietów, owianych różowym pyłem i chmarą roz-brzęczonych pszczół, co jak rdzawe kule przelatywały z kwiatu na kwiat. Wilgi śpiewały na wiśniach, a bocian stał w gnieździe, przewracał szyję aż na grzbiet i klekotał zawzięcie. - Waluś, a jabłuszka będą, co? - Juźcić, że być będą. - A ruszaj no żwawo. - Adyć się rucham! - A gruszeczki będą, co? - A będą, co ni mają być. - A oberwiesz, bestio, co? - Ja tam nie obrywam - burknął chłopak, nierad z przypomnienia. - A przeszłego roku kto to zjadł "panny", he? - Franciszków Michał, a nie ja! - Wiem, wiem, bo dostałbyś tak, że niech cię ręka boska broni! "Miała babuleńka kozła rogatego." Kosiu, kosiu! - zawołał i zaczął gwizdać na kosa, siedzącego w klatce na zewnątrz okna. Kos wyjął głowę spod skrzydła, otrzepał się, nasłuchiwał chwilę to jednym, to drugim uchem, skoczył na wyższy pręcik i wesoło odgwizdywał swojemu panu, ale umilkł zaraz, bo się rozlewał w powietrzu świegotliwy, dźwięczny głos sygnaturki z klasztoru, którego wieże i szereg okien widać było z ogrodu nad płaskimi dachami miasteczka. - Waluś, do klasztoru! odwiedzimy księdza Liberata, a żwawo, bestio. - Adyć się rucham, jaże mi kulasy stergły. Pojechali ścieżką, biegnącą z ogrodu nad rzeką, pomiędzy łąkami, znad których zwłóczyły się resztki mgieł niby poszarpane strzępy muślinów, wskroś których migotały fantastyczne skręty jaskółek, świergocących w szalonym locie. Drugi bocian chodził z wielką powagą po łąkach i raz po raz zanurzał ostry dziób w zielonej trawie, wyciągał żabę, podnosił szyję do góry i połykał z namaszczeniem. Rzeczka płynęła bystro wąskim pasem błękitu, po którym rozpryskiwały się co chwila srebrne łuski drobnych fal i obmywały długie linie żabieńców i niezapominajek, co żółtymi i błękitnymi oczami patrzyły w wodę, na korowody płowych kiełbików goniących się na mieliznach, na wąskie zielonawe grzbiety i ostre głowy szczupaków, przyczajonych pod liściami grzybieni, co jak zielone ręce leżały na wodzie, na tych łupieżców cichej rzeczki, które, niby kule, leciały wskroś rybiego tłumu, połykały w przelocie kiełbia lub płotkę i nim gromada zdążyła się rozbiec, znikały w gąszczach brzegów, pomiędzy czerwonawymi liściami pomórników, pod cieniem rozkwitłej czeremchy, duszonej przez ramiona dzikiego chmielu, które drgały na wartkim prądzie niby rozsypane zielone warkocze. Potem jechali tyłami miasteczka, ścieżką biegnącą przez zagony ogrodów warzywnych i sadów, pełnych kwitnących drzew i zapachów cebuli, gdzie na miedzach pasły się brodate kozy, a na krzewach zielonego agrestu, na połamanych płotach wietrzyła się pościel. Przejechali ogród, jaki się rozciągał tuż za murami otaczającymi klasztor, i Waluś pchał wózek do wnętrza klasztoru, na korytarz. W klasztorze pusto było i cicho. Oknami wdzierał się wiatr i zaglądały zielone gałęzie krzewów, bo w pośrodku murów był niewielki ogródek. Kilka drzew orzechowych pięło się do słońca i zaglądało do cel pierwszego i drugiego piętra, a resztę ogródka zajmowały trawy i chwasty, na tle których migotały białe, smutne główki narcyzów. - Niech będzie pochwalony! - zawołał pan Adam przystając przy jednym z okien. - Na wieki wieków! - odpowiedział Liberat, który w swoim biało-czarnym habicie dominikańskim, chudy, zgarbiony, wlókł się nad ścianą. Podniósł wybladłe i jakby nieprzytomne oczy, patrzył długo, nim poznał, kto do niego zagadał. - Jakże zdrowie? Bo wczoraj mówił ksiądz Szymon, że ojciec zdrowszy. - Nie, nie... nie zdrowszy - szeptał ksiądz bladymi ustami. Jego szara wyschnięta twarz, podobna w tonie do tych otaczających murów, rozjaśniła się jakby uśmiechem. - Może ojciec będzie łaskaw przyjść dzisiaj do nas na obiad? - Nie, nie! Nic już jeść nie mogę, żyję oczekiwaniem, bo dziś lub jutro umrę... - Co też ksiądz mówi - zaprotestował energicznie pan Adam, ale ksiądz Liberał uśmiechnął się i głaszcząc się po twarzy gałązką bzu kwitnącego, odetchnął tym zapachem i szepnął głucho: - Śmierć już stoi przy mnie! Śmierć już jest we mnie! - powtórzył mocniej, aż się pan Adam cofnął nieco, a Waluś przeżegnał się ze strachu. - Był u mnie dzisiaj w nocy przeor - dodał cicho. - Jezus, Maria! Przywidzenie, mój ojcze, i nic więcej. Przeor, toż on umarł z piętnaście lat temu. - Był. Widziałem go! Modliłem się na chórze i kiedym schodził do celi, zobaczyłem, jak szedł przede mną korytarzem, do każdej celi pukał i z każdej celi odpowiadał mu głos jakiś, a on szedł dalej, jakby zwołując wszystkich. Zniknął mi na zakręcie, a gdym się już położył, usłyszałem pukanie. Podniosłem się i otworzyłem drzwi: stał na środku korytarza, rękę podniósł do góry, patrzył na mnie długo i powiedział: - Pójdź! Poszedłem za nim, wiódł mnie przez wszystkie korytarze, a ze wszystkich cel wychodzili ojcowie i szliśmy razem do refektarza, tam już było pełno i ciągle wchodzili nowi, wszyscy, jacy byli od samego początku naszego klasztoru. Jakiś bardzo stary ojciec odczytywał z wielkiej księgi nazwisko, wywoływał po kolei, po kolei podchodzili do niego, a on wtedy kartę z nazwiskiem wydzierał i rzucał w powietrze, zapalała się i kula ognista wypływała oknami w świat, a każdy wyczytany znikał. Zostałem tylko sam, a on przeczytał moje imię: Ojciec Liberat. - Pójdź! - szepnął mi przeor. - Ostatni! - zawołał czytający i wolno wydzierał moją kartę, tak wolno, że czułem, iż mi wydziera życie. - Ostatni! - powiedział przeor, popatrzył na klasztor, na mnie, pocałował mnie w czoło i szepnął: - Pójdź! - Idę, o Panie! kiedy mnie wołasz do siebie. Idę!... - szeptał ksiądz zapatrzony w płat błękitu wiszący nad ogródkiem, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i stał, podobny ze swej siności do posągów. Jaskółki biegały nad nim jak szalone, wróble ćwierkały po drzewach, nie słyszał nic i nic nie widział, zatopiony w modlitwie i w wizji tej przeczuwanej śmierci. Cały zakon wymarł i on, ostatni z szeregu niezliczonego, czuł, że umiera. Pan Adam przynaglał do pośpiechu Walusia, bo chciał jak najprędzej znaleźć się w domu. Ksiądz Liberat przejmował go strachem zawsze, a dzisiaj zatrząsł nim do głębi opowiadaniem tego widzenia nocnego. Pan Adam oddychał powietrzem pól i kwiatów, patrzył na zieleń i na ludzi, próbował gwizdać i przyśpiewywać, ale głos mu wiązł w gardle, oglądał się za siebie jakby z obawą, że ujrzy te umarłe korowody zakonne, i krzyczał: - Waluś, a ruszaj no się, bestio! - Adyć się rucham. Na ganku zastał Ankę; siedziała na niskim stołeczku, otoczona chmarą młodziutkich kurcząt, którym dawała jeść. Maks stał w drzwiach i z podziwem przypatrywał się sielankowej scenie. - Gdzie ojciec był? - U księdza Liberata. - Zdrowszy? - Ale, on już zupełnie mente captus, zupełnie. Opowiadał mi niestworzone rzeczy i twierdzi, że dzisiaj lub jutro najdalej umrze. - Czy to ten ksiądz, który był wczoraj u państwa? - zapytał Maks. Nie. Ksiądz Szymon jest naszym proboszczem, a ten zaś, to ostatni z dominikanów, jacy byli w naszym klasztorze. Ojciec Liberat to człowiek wielkiej nauki i pobożności, ale... chory. Prawie obłąkany. Przez całe tygodnie nieraz nie sypia, nie jada, od ludzi stroni, a tylko modli się rozciągnięty na podłodze dawnego chóru zakonnego i nocami odwiedza puste cele i rozmawia z dawno umarłymi. A przy tym wszystkim... Nachylił się do Maksa i coś szeptał, ale Anka mu przerwała. - Tasiuchny, taś, taś, taś! - wołała na stado kacząt, trzepiących się zapamiętale w sadzawce, nie zważając na rozpaczliwe krzyki i bieganinę kury, która je wysiedziała. Kwoka krzyczała jakby na ratunek, podfruwała na wodę i cofała się z przestrachem. - Pani codziennie i sama karmi wszystek drób? - Codziennie. - Przecież to duża praca! - Skoro się samo nic nie robi, więc trzeba robić - odpowiedziała wesoło i zwoływała przed ganek coraz nowe stada, które ściągały ze wszystkich kątów podwórza, rzucały się na żer chciwie i napełniały powietrze wesołym krzykiem. Anka siadła na progu ganku i raz po raz czerpała ze stojących obok niej przetaków to garść kaszy jaglanej, to jęczmienia, to pszenicy i rzucała na ruchliwą, rozkrzyczaną hołotę ptasią, kłębiącą się zapamiętale i bijącą się pomiędzy sobą. Były kurczątka pokryte żółtym puchem, które różowymi dziobkami z nadzwyczajną zwinnością wybierały jagły i co chwila biegły do kwoki, raz wraz nawołującej dzieci do nowego żeru, jaki odkrywała na ziemi; były indyczki wysmukłe, białe, na zielonych niby z brązu nóżkach, delikatne, kapryśne, które biegnąc podnosiły krótkie skrzydełka i krzyczały jękliwie; były kaczęta już w pierzach, ale tak brudne, umazane w błocie, że nie miały barwy, te szły gromadą zbitą i hurmem w milczeniu rzucały się na żer i połykały łapczywie, trzęsąc dziobami w powietrzu, nadziewając się po prostu kaszą; przyszła na końcu banda gęsiąt z gąsiorem, które kołysały się niezgrabnie, trzęsły obwisłymi brzuchami i gęgały niespokojnie, ale pierwsze rzuciły się na jęczmień i tratowały własne dzieci; ta gromada robiła najwięcej wrzawy, bo co chwila podnosiły dzioby, wyciągały żmijowate szyje i krzykliwie rozmawiały ze sobą, a gestor szczypał kwoki podskakujące niezgrabnie, gonił za kaczorami, syczał na indyczki i przybiegał do gęsi, głośno ciesząc się ze zwycięstwa. Potem zrobił się przed gankiem pisk i zamęt, bo wszystko się pomieszało ze sobą i zaczynało się bić. Stare gęsi syczały na indyczki, które z rozczapierzonymi skrzydłami błyskały groźnie ślepiami i jeszcze groźniej, bulgotały, a indor w tęczy rozwachlarzonego ogona, o rozczerwienionych od gniewu koralach, skakał ostrymi pazurami na kaczorów o zielonych, pawich łbach, które chyłkiem uciekały, po drodze porywając jedzenie. Na domiar złego gołębie, zwabione piskiem ptasim widokiem pana Adama, krążyły nad domem i jak kule śnieżne spadały w środek stada, gruchały, kręciły się odważnie, kradły ziarna spod dziobów, uciekały gonione przez kwoki i od syków gęsich i powracały niestrudzenie, uwijając się zapamiętale. Anka bawiła się wesoło tą walką, jaka wrzała u jej nóg, i wciąż sypała nowe garście ziarn na głowy i skrzydła ptactwa. - Podobna jest teraz pani do Mickiewiczowskiej Zosi. - Z tą wielką różnicą, że Zosia bawiła się gospodarstwem, karmiła drób dla przyjemności. - A pani robi to dlaczego? - Aby dobrze wykarmione sprzedać w Łodzi. Mniej się to panu podoba, co? - Więcej jeszcze, bo mogę podziwiać pani prak-tyczność. Praktyczność z musu. - Nigdy prawie ta praktyczność nie powstaje dla czego innego. Ale pani dziwnie umie łączyć praktyczność z czymś zupełnie innym, z czymś, czego nazwać nie umiem, bo... Przerwał mu pan Adam, bo zaczął gwizdać prze-ciągle, i natychmiast indory nastroszyły się i zaczęły bulgotać, gęsi krzyczały głośno, a kwoki ogarniały swoje małe, rozstawiając nogi i skrzydła, i kwakały zestrachane jakby przed jastrzębiem, gołębie wzbiły się w górę i jak obłąkane uciekały do gołębnika, wpadały do stodół, a nawet kilka uciekło do ganku, a w całej gromadzie podniósł się taki krzyk, pisk, rwetes, tak wszystko uciekało, tratowało się, że pan Adam śmiał się na całe gardło. - A co, tom zrobił figla! - wołał. - Cóż ta za gęsia idylla? Spać nie mogłem przez nią - zawołał Karol wchodząc na ganek. - Wyśpisz się w Łodzi. - W Łodzi mam co innego do roboty - szepnął niecierpliwie, zimno przywitał Ankę i znudzonym wzrokiem przyglądał się niebieskim dymom, bijącym wielkimi słupami nad miasteczkiem. - Koniecznie musicie panowie jechać dzisiaj? - zapytała nieśmiało Anka. - Koniecznie i chociażby zaraz. - Więc jedźmy, jestem już gotowy - powiedział ostro Maks, zirytowany tym "koniecznie". - Nie, nie. Pojedziecie panowie po południu, teraz ja nie pozwalam. Pójdziemy do kościoła na sumę. musimy odwiedzić księdza Szymona. Potem zjemy obiad. bo umyślnie prosiłam na niego pana Zajączkowskiego i księdza, a wreszcie musi się pan, panie Karolu, rozmówić z Karczmarkiem, ma być o trzeciej. A przed wieczorem odprowadzimy panów. - Dobrze, dobrze! - rzucił prędko Karol i poszedł do pokoju jadalnego, bo podano śniadanie, po czym narzekając na gorąco wyniósł się do ogrodu i siedział pod kwitnącymi jabłoniami, obsypywany co chwila lśniegiem płatków padających za najmniejszym powiewem wiatru. Pszczoły brzęczały na jabłoniach jak w ulu, a po całym ogrodzie rozpływał się słodki, duszący zapach bzów. jabłoni i głosy wilg śpiewających. Pan Adam poszedł się przespać, jak zwykle to robił po śniadaniu, bo wstawał o świtaniu; Anka ubierała się do kościoła, a Maks chodził zarośniętymi trawą alejkami, okrążał ze wszystkich stron Karola, czasem się zapuszczał na drugą stronę dworu od rzeki i powracał, a przechodząc obok niego nie mówił nic, unikał nawet jego wzroku i szedł w głąb ogrodu, bo mu się wydało, że tam mignęła jasna sukienka Anki, a przekonawszy się, że to różowieje jabłoń pokryta kwiatami, stanął przy parkanie i patrzył na szeroką roztocz zbóż zielonych, kołyszących się z jednostajnym szmerem, przez które ścieżyną biegnącą od dalekiej wsi snuł się długi łańcuch czerwono ubranych kobiet i chłopów w białych kapotach, dążących do kościoła; patrzył a nasłuchiwał chciwie, czy się też nie odezwie gdzie głos Anki. Nie mógł zdać sobie sprawy, co się w nim działo. - Nie wyspałem się czy co? - myślał ściskając sobie głowę rozbolałą. - Do diabła ze wsią. Poczuł się tak raptownie zdenerwowanym, że poszedł do Karola. - Nie moglibyśmy wyjechać wcześniej? - I ty masz już dosyć? - Rzeczywiście, że wyleciałem ze wszystkich trybów, czuję się jak kalosz rozdeptany. W nocy spać nie mogłem, teraz nie wiem, co robić ze sobą. - Połóż się na trawie, oddychaj wonią kwiatów, nasłuchuj szmerów traw, rozkoszuj się śpiewem ptaków, pław się w słońcu, a w interwałach myśl o piwie albo o czarnej Antce - drwił Karol. - Daję słowo, że nie wiem. co ze sobą robić. Dwadzieścia razy obejrzałem ogród; no i cóż? widzę, że piękny, że drzewa kwitną, że trawa zielona, ale co to dla mnie za "papier"? Byłem na łące - prześliczna. Byłem w stajni, byłem wszędzie, wszystko widziałem, ale mam tego już dosyć. Panna Anka zachwalała mi las - zobaczyłem, że drzewa wielkie, że wilgoć i że nie ma na czym usiąść. - Czemuś nie powiedział, byłaby ci kazała tam zanieść kanapkę. - A przy tym jestem niespokojny o matkę i... - urwał i nie dokończył, tylko ze złością rozbijał nogą kretowisko świeżo wytoczone na trawniku. - Pociesz się, pojedziemy, muszę tylko tę całą przykrą pańszczyznę odbyć przecież przykładnie. - Pańszczyznę? - zapytał zdziwiony Maks. - Narzeczona i ojciec - to pańszczyzna? - Nie miałem ich na myśli, a tylko tych bałwanów, którzy mają być na obiedzie, i wizyty - zacierał gorąco niebacznie powiedziane słowo, ale Maks, jakby na przekór, zaczął go przekonywać, że Zajączkowski jest niesłychanie sympatyczny, ksiądz bardzo rozumny itd., aż Karol zdziwiony podniósł na niego oczy. - Cóż ty za koziołki wyprawiasz? Wczoraj zachwycałeś się wsią, dzisiaj ziewasz i chcesz uciekać do Łodzi; wczoraj tych dwóch nazywałeś ludźmi z operetki, dzisiaj zaś bronisz ich. - Bo mi się tak podoba! - zawołał rozczerwieniony Maks i ruszył w głąb ogrodu, ale zawrócił natychmiast pośpiesznie, bo Anka z ganku wołała: - Panowie, czas iść do kościoła. Zapomniał o zdenerwowaniu, o złości, o nudzie, tylko patrzył na Ankę, która stała na ganku i naciągała długie białe rękawiczki. Była dzisiaj prześliczną w jasnokremowej sukni bardzo lekkiej, zarzuconej niesłychanie delikatnym deseniem bladofiołkowym, pasek i kołnierz miała tak samo bladofiołkowe, kapelusz wielki, płaski, ubrany niezapominajkami i gazą białą. Była tak prześliczna, takim dziwnym urokiem młodości, siły i szlachetności promieniały jej szare oczy, że Maks nie wiedział, co mówić dalej. Szedł obok czas jakiś i uspokoiwszy się nieco, obrzucił wzrokiem fabrykanta jej suknię i szepnął bardzo poważnie: - To twoja "Brylantyna", Karol! Doskonała w kolorze. - I świetnie się pierze - dodała Anka, rozśmieszona jego słowami. Poczuł się dotkniętym jej śmiechem, więc się odsunął nieco i patrzył na szeroką uliczkę miasteczka, przez którą szli do kościoła. Miasteczko było nędzną osadą, zamieszkałą przeważnie przez Żydów tkaczów, bo co okno prawie stał warsztat tkacki, a po sieniach długich, zabłoconych, czarnych siedziały stare Żydówki i zwijały na kołowrotkach przędzę; suchy monotonny turkot warsztatów bił od każdego okna i drżał w cichym, przesłonecznionym powietrzu. Nędzne sklepiki miały drzwi poprzywierane, jakby broniły się od kłębów kurzawy. Na środku głównej ulicy czerniały wielkie kałuże nigdy nie wysychającego błota, po których gromadami żerowały kaczki. Na wprost klasztoru, w rynku, który stanowiła piaszczysta wydma obstawiona szczytami domów wspartych na drewnianych kolumnach, było kilka domów świeżo spalonych, z których tylko wśród rumowisk i ścian porozdzieranych sterczały nagie kominy. Przez porozpadane mury ogrodzenia klasztornego, zarośnięte chwastami i kępami popielatego ligustru i obsadzone wielkimi brzozami o zwisłych gałęziach i białej korze, widać było odrapany fronton kościoła i wysmukłą dzwonniczkę, ukrytą w rogu cmentarza. Pod samym murem, w cieniu brzóz, stało kilkadziesiąt chłopskich fur i bryczek, nieco dalej, na środku rynku, pod płóciennymi dachami tuliło się kilkanaście straganów, a poza tym pusto było zupełnie, bo słońce prażyło coraz mocniej. Zostali na cmentarzu, bo z powodu natłoku nie było możebnym dostać się do wnętrza kościoła. Anka usiadła na schodach prowadzących do zakrystii i modliła się, Maks zaś i Karol poszli pod brzozy i przysiedli na jakiejś starej ozieleniałej płycie grobowej, których cały szereg tulił się pod murami. Nabożeństwo było już rozpoczęte. Z wnętrza kościoła przez pootwierane drzwi brzmiały przytłumione dźwięki organów, a czasem wznosił się głos organisty, czasem chór głosów dźwięczał uroczyście, czasem słaby głos księdza przedarł się po tej ruchomej fali głów, jaka parła się od drzwi, biła o kraty prezbiterium i cofała się ze szmerem modłów, westchnień i kasztan; a czasem przycichało wszystko i wtedy ostre i przenikliwe głosy dzwonków śpiewały spiżem i odpowiadało im wielkie, głębokie westchnienie, wyrwane ze wszystkich piersi, a wszyscy znajdujący się na cmentarzu przyklękali, bili się w piersi i powracali znów pod brzozy i w rumowiska murów, gdzie siedzieli. - Nasze chustki! - szepnął Maks wskazując na kilka kobiet, które jak maki jaskrzyły się na piasku i słońcu, siedząc z podwiniętymi nogami i przesuwając ziarna różańca. - Już wypełzłe - odpowiedział z ironią nieco Karol. - Te wypełzłe to pabianickie; mówię o tych amarantowych z zielonym deseniem, te nigdy nie wypełzną, można wygotować w słońcu i nie wygryzie. - Wierzę, ale co mnie to obchodzi? - Dzień dobry panom! - rozległ się przytłumiony głos z boku. Stach Wilczek, z cylindrem w ręku, elegancki, pachnący, stał przy nich i wyciągał rękę jak dobry znajomy. - Co pan robi w Kurowie? - zapytał Maks. - Przyjechałem na święta do rodziny. To mój rodzic w tej chwili dudli na organach - powiedział z pogardliwą pobłażliwością i bawił się przekręcaniem licznych pierścionków na palcach. - Długo pan tu zabawi? - W nocy wyjeżdżam, bo mój Żyd nie dał mi dłuższego urlopu. - A gdzież pan teraz pracuje? - W kantorze Grosglika, ale to chwilowo tylko. - Puścił pan węgiel? - Nie. Mam kantor na Mikołajewskiej, bo Grosglik swój czarny interes sprzedał Kopelmanowi, a u tego parcha nie chciałem być. Czy panowie macie już dostawę węgli do swojej fabryki? - zapytał ciszej, pochylając się ku Karolowi. - Jeszcze nie - odpowiedział Maks. - Jakie pan daje warunki? - zapytał Karol chłodno. Stach przysiadł na grobie obok niego i szybko zaczął pisać w notesie i obliczać, aż w końcu podsunął papier pod jego oczy. - Za drogo! Brauman o siedm i pół kopiejki daje taniej na korcu. - Złodziej i oszust! Da panu za to na wagonie dziesięć korcy mniej - zawołał cicho Stach. - Pan myślisz, że się tego węgla nie będzie sprawdzać u mnie, czy co? - Wyważy się nawet więcej, bo przecież Brauman nie na próżno zlewa węgiel wodą przed wysyłką. - Być może, ale kto mi zaręczy, że pan tego samego nie będziesz robić? - Dobrze, dam panu po cenie takiej, jaką Brauman deklarował. Nie zarobię prawie nic, ale idzie mi bardzo o tę dostawę. Mówiłem już o tym z panem Weltem, ale mi powiedział, że pan Borowiecki decyduje. Więc jakże? - zapytał uprzejmie, nie zważając na poprzednie słowa Karola i na jego chłodny, pogardliwy ton mowy. - Przyjdź pan jutro do nas, to się rozmówimy. - W jakiej mniej więcej ilości będziecie panowie potrzebowali węgla? - pytał Maksa. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Umilkli wszyscy, bo przy odgłosie dzwonów bijących poważnie i śpiewów całego ludu procesja wyszła z kościoła i niby długi wąż o czerwonej głowie baldachimu, pod którym szedł ksiądz, wysuwała się z wielkich drzwi i migotała łuską czerwonych, żółtych i białych ubiorów kobiet, popstrzonych czarnymi kapotami chłopów i złotymi płomykami świec zapalonych, pełzała pomiędzy szarymi murami kościoła a zielonym wałem brzezin i okręcała długim ciałem kościół. Ogromny chór głosów bił w rozpalone powietrze i rwał się do białawego nieba, aż chmury gołębi zrywały się z wieżyc kościoła, ze zrujnowanych dachów klasztoru i kołowały wysoko. Procesja wróciła do kościoła, głosy umilkły, tylko liście brzóz szemrały i chwiały się sennie w rozpalonym powietrzu, od zabudowań klasztornych dochodziły gęgania gęsi, a wnętrze kościoła rozbrzmiewało głosami śpiewów, dzwonków i organów. Upał potęgował się coraz bardziej, słońce lało ogień na gontowe dachy miasteczka i jakby wypijało wszelką moc, taka cisza bezwładna leżała w rozdrganym powietrzu, nad obręczą pól zielonych, ogrodów stojących bez ruchu, łąk zielonych, jakby przysłoniętych opaloną mgłą, i nad lasami, co wstęgą ciemną opasywały miasteczko i żółciły się łysinami piasków i wydm górzystych. - Nie słyszał pan, czy Neuman położył się? - zapytał Maks Stacha. - Już. - Zupełnie? - Nie, boczkiem tylko, na jakie trzydzieści procent. Panowie tracą? - Mamy na nim cośkolwiek - i machnął niecierpliwie ręką. - Może bym znalazł kogo, co by pańskie pretensje nabył, ma się rozumieć, jeśli tanio i z dobrym procentem dla mnie. - Cóż, u diabła, we wszystkim pan "robi"? - I w niektórych innych rzeczach! - zawołał głośniej i ze śmiechem Wilczek. - Pan dobrze zna Kurów? - zagadnął Maks, aby odwrócić rozmowę z interesów, bo Karol niechętnie spoglądał na Wilczka i milczał uparcie. - Ja się tutaj urodziłem, tutaj pasałem ojcowskie gęsi i bydlątka, tutaj brałem po grzbiecie postronkiem, ksiądz Szymon mógłby o tym obszerniej pomówić. A, pan może nie wierzy, że ja pasałem bydło? - zapytał ironicznie, widząc zakłopotaną minę Maksa. - Trudno mi w to uwierzyć patrząc na pana. - Ha, ha, ha! to mi pochlebia. Pasało się bydlątka, pasało! brało się postroneczkiem po plecach, kalikowało się ojcu na organach, czyściło się ojcom w klasztorze buty, zamiatało się nie tylko kościół! różnie bywało. Nie wstydzę się tego zupełnie, bo i co to pomoże, fakt pozostaje faktem, a zresztą, doświadczenie to kapitał umieszczony na procent składany. Maks nic się nie odezwał, a Karol dość lekceważąco oglądał go ze wszystkich stron i uśmiechał się ironicznie, bo był wyelegantowany przesadnie, a nawet śmiesznie; jasne kratki, lakierki, jedwabna kamizelka biała, jasny krawat z ogromnym brylantem, wykwintna żakietka, cylinder błyszczący, długi złoty łańcuszek od zegarka, złote binokle, których nie używał, kilka kosztownych pierścionków na palcach, którymi bawił się ustawicznie - nie harmonizowały z jego pucułowatą twarzą pokrytą pryszczami i małymi oczkami chytrze świecącymi ani z tym niskim, pofałdowanym czołem, nad którym leżały rozczesane na środku dużej płaskiej głowy włosy nieokreślonego koloru; długi ostry nos i wywinięte tłuste wargi robiły jego twarz podobną do pyska mopsa, którego ucharakteryzowano na bociana. Nie zważał, że mu nie odpowiadali, uśmiechał się chwilami patrząc na ich głowy jakimś uśmiechem wyższości i politowania, a gdy po nabożeństwie tłumy zaczęły się wylewać z kościoła i przechodzić obok nich, prostował swoją kwadratową figurę, przysunął się bliżej do Karola i dumnie a chłodno patrzył na szeregi łyczek i łyków kurowskich, na swoich rówieśników i przyjaciół z pastwiska, którzy spoglądali na niego z podziwem i nie śmieli podejść do przywitania. Przyszła i Anka, przywitał się z nią uniżenie, a gdy go zapraszała na obiad, rozczerwienił się z radości i głośno, bardzo głośno, żeby go słyszeli przechodzący, dziękował: - Muszę być w domu, bo wszystkie moje siostry się zjechały. Bardzo mi szczerze żal, że muszę się pozbawić takiej przyjemności, ale to już chyba kiedy indziej. - Idziemy teraz do księdza Szymona - szepnęła Anka. - Odprowadzę tam państwa, bo i ja muszę go odwiedzić. Szli wolno przez zatłoczony cmentarz. Grupy chłopów w cajkowych kapotach i w czapkach ze świecącymi daszkami i kobiet wiejskich w jaskrawych chustkach i wełniakach - kłaniały się im uniżenie, ale przeważająca część tłumu, złożona z robotników fabrycznych przybyłych na święta do rodzin, stała twardo i wyzywająco patrzyła na "fabrykantów", jak ich nazywano. Ani jeden kapelusz się nie uchylił przed Karolem, chociaż poznawał twarze wielu robotników z dawnego swego oddziału u Bucholca. Tylko do Anki często podchodziły kobiety, całowały ją po rękach lub - jak niektóre - podawały tylko rękę i zamieniały po słów kilka. Karol szedł za nią i oczami roztrącał tłum, Maks ciekawie się przypatrywał, a Wilczek szedł na ostatku i głośno, łaskawie mówił do niektórych: - Jak się macie? Jak się macie? Ściskał wyciągające się do niego ręce i zapytywał to o robotę, to o dzieci, to o zdrowie. Kłaniali mu się prawie wszyscy i patrzyli na niego z życzliwością i z dumą, że przecież oni tego pana znają jeszcze z tych czasów, gdy na tym samym miejscu bijał się z nimi lub pasał bydło, i że to ich człowiek. - Ależ oni wszyscy pana znają - powiedział Maks, gdy weszli do księżego ogrodu. - Znają. Pana Wilczka całe miasteczko kocha, szczycą się nim - ozwała się Anka. - Tyle skorzystałem na tej miłości, że moje jasne rękawiczki przez tę przyjaźń brudne i spocone na nic. To mówiąc ściągnął i ostentacyjnie rzucił je w krzaki. - Z powrotem je zabierze - zauważył półgłosem Karol. Wilczek usłyszał uwagę i przygryzł usta ze złości. Ksiądz Szymon mieszkał w klasztorze na dole, w kilku narożnych pokojach, przerobionych z cel zakonnych, których okna wychodziły na wielki i doskonale utrzymany ogród owocowy, Duży ganek drewniany, niedawno wystawiony, bo drzewo było jeszcze żółte, prowadził do mieszkania. Wino zasłaniało całą ścianę i zwieszało się zieloną frędzlą nad oknami, a olbrzymie krzaki bzów stały tak blisko, że wielkie bukiety kwiatów zaglądały do wnętrza mieszkania. Ksiądz Szymon ledwie co wrócił przez klasztor i przyjmował ich z całą serdecznością w narożnej salce wybielonej wapnem, spod którego przebijały się przymglone barwy i roztarte kontury dawnych fresków, pokrywających sklepienia, W salce panował ton fioletowozielony od bzów rozkwitłych i od zieleni ogrodu. Chłód, przejęty wilgocią, owionął ich na samym wstępie. - Jak się masz, Stachu? A cóż to, smyku, nie byłeś wczoraj u mnie, he? - Nie mogłem, przyjechały moje siostry i ani na krok nie ruszałem się z domu - tłumaczył się Wilczek całując księdza w rękę. - Mówił mi twój ojciec. Nie mogłeś go to zastąpić na chórze, he? Stary ledwie nogami włóczy. Jasiek, Jasiek! a daj no, smyku, fajeczkę i papierosików dla panów. - Zapomniałem grać zupełnie, ale jeśli ksiądz pozwoli, to już umyślnie nauczę się jakiej pięknej mszy i wtedy przyjadę ją zagrać. - A dobrze, dobrze!... Anka, Anusiu! a chodźże do mnie, dziecko, pomagać przyjąć gości. Widzisz ją, myślała, że jej pozwolę próżnować - śmiał się ksiądz krzątając po pokoju i wysuwając stół na środek. - Pan dawno zna księdza? - zapytał Wilczka Maks. - Od dziecka. Pierwsze litery razem z pierwszymi cybuchami wziąłem od księdza i nie zaprzeczam, że było tego dosyć - śmiał się Stach. - Przesadzasz, dobrodzieju mój kochany, przesadzasz, tych cybuchów nie było wcale za wiele. - Przyznaję otwarcie, że było ich znacznie mniej, niż mi się należało. - A widzisz! Sprawiedliwy jesteś dla siebie, to będzie jeszcze z ciebie człowiek, ho, ho, człowieczek niezgorszy! Jasiek! Jasiek! gdzież ten smyk się podział. A nie mogąc się go doczekać, sam przynosił z drugiego pokoju różne specjały i rozstawiał na stole. - Moje dzieci, moi dobrodzieje kochani, panie Karolu, panie Baum, Stachu, po kieliszeczku wiśniaczku. Ma sześć lat, słodki jak miód, a co za kolor, to proszę patrzeć - czysty rubin. Podsunął kieliszek pod światło, w którym istotnie wiśniak mienił się czysto rubinowym fioletem. - Zagryźcie no teraz tym placuszkiem z serem, mówię wam, że rozpływa się w ustach. No, jedzcież, bo obrazicie Ankę, ona go robiła sama i przysłała mi. - Księże Szymonie, przecież zaraz idziemy na obiad. - Nie masz głosu, dziewczyno, bądź cicho. Widzisz ją, będzie się tu rządzić jak szara gęś. Pijcież, panowie. - Czekamy na księdza dobrodzieja. - Nie piję, moi dobrodzieje kochani, nie piję. Anusia, wyręcz no mnie, dziewczyno. Wybiegł i po chwili powrócił z dosyć dużym gąsiorkiem pod pachą, zapinając równocześnie sutannę, która mu się odpinała ustawicznie. - A teraz na zakończenie napijemy się winka, no, napijemy się, i basta. Patrz no, dziewczyno, to poziomkowe, to samo, któreśmy razem trzy lata temu robili. Patrzcie, jaki ma kolor. Czyste słońce o zachodzie, czyste słoneczko, a jaki zapach, o, powąchajcie no! I podtykał im pod nos butelkę, która buchała zapachem poziomek. - Ależ, księże! Ksiądz mi tak gości uraczy, że nie będą mogli jeść obiadu. - Cicho, Anka, z bożą pomocą zjemy i twój obiadek, zjemy! Słuchajcie no, dzieci... a gdybyśmy tak spróbowali wędlinek, co? tak z majowymi grzybkami, he? No, moi dobrodzieje kochani, moje dzieciątka. zróbcie mi tę przyjemność. Nie przyjmę was ananasami, bo nie mam, biedny sługa Chrystusów jestem, ale co mam, to bierzcie. Anka, a prośże za mną. Stachu, bo cię cybuchem przemierzę, jak będziesz taki niemrawy, ruszajże się, chłopcze. - Ale ksiądz ma takie zapasy, że nie powstydziłaby się ich i najlepsza gospodyni. - A to twoja Anka zrobiła wszystko. No, nie piecz raczków, dziewczyno, nie wstydź się. Nic nie miałem, mój dobrodzieju kochany, ale to nic, niech Stach powie, żyło się czasem na bórg, ale jak mi dziewczyna zaczęła dogadywać: "A sadź ksiądz drzewa owocowe, a prowadź pszczoły, a pilnuj ogrodu, a rób to, a rób tamto" - tak i wyterkotała wszystko, bo któż się oprze niewiastce! Ho, ho, Anka to złoto! Żebym ja wam pokazał zakrystię, co tam bielizny kościelnej, jakie kapy, jakie ornaty, jakie stuły, to i katedralny kościół nie powstydziłby się, a to wszystko ona własnymi rękami robiła, ona, moje dzieciątko kochane! Rozczulił się, objął ją za głowę i pocałował w zarumienione czoło. - Tylko tego nie mogłam zrobić, żeby sobie ksiądz nową sutannę kupił. - A po co mi to! Cicho, dziewczyno! Jasiek, a daj no ogieńka, bo fajeczka zgasła - zakrzyczał, zarumieniony jak panna i silnie stukał cybuchem w podłogę. - Siedźcież sobie, panowie, a ja idę do domu szykować obiad. Niechże ksiądz długo ich nie trzyma i jak najprędzej przyprowadzi. Zaraz poszła. Wilczek także się pożegnał i poleciał do domu, bo przyszedł po niego młodszy brat. - To zuch chłopak - szepnął ksiądz po jego wyjściu. - Doskonała łódzka kanalia. - Za ostro, panie Karolu. Muszę się przecież ująć za moim wychowankiem. Ja go znam od dziecka. Twarda sztuka, nie da się zjeść w kaszy, dobrodzieju mój kochany. Wola jak stal, przebiegły, sprytny, ale poczciwy, bo swoją rodzinę kocha namiętnie. - Co mu wcale nie przeszkadza drwić z niej. - To już natura taka przekorna. Wyśmiewał się kiedyś jeszcze w dzieciństwie z jakiejś biednej chorej kobieciny. Przekropiłem go za to cybuchem i chciałem zmusić, aby ją przeprosił. Gdzie tam! Cybuchy przyjął, ale z przeproszeniem ani rusz. Później się dowiedziałem, że chłopak matce ściągnął kaftan i spódnicę i zaniósł babie. Z własnej woli zrobi wszystko, przez mus - nic. Kpi on ze swoich, co jużcić że nie jest pięknie, ale cóż mu mówić, kiedy wszystkim pomaga. Młodszego brata utrzymuje w gimnazjum, rodzicom pomaga, będzie jeszcze z niego pociecha. - Dla kryminału - szepnął Karol, którego irytowały te pochwały księżowskie. - No, to już chodźmy na obiad, bo panna Anna musi się niecierpliwić. - Chodźmy. Idźcie, jegomoście, ja was dogonię, zajrzę tylko do księdza Liberała. - Nieoceniony ten wasz ksiądz Szymon, nigdym jeszcze podobnego nie spotkał. Ależ to uosobienie poczciwości, dobroci i abnegacji. - Bo w Kurowie najlepszy interes robić można na poczciwości, a szczególniej jeszcze wtedy, gdy ta poczciwość obleczona jest w sutannę. Spróbuj żyć tutaj ze szwindlów. - Mówisz jak Moryc - rzekł niechętnie Maks. - Chłopaki, dobrodzieje moi kochani, a zaczekajcie no. A to smyrgacie jak jelonki, gonię i gonię, ażem się zakasał - wołał ksiądz pędząc za nimi z sutanną w garści, żeby mu nie przeszkadzała. Poszli razem, ale milczeli. Ksiądz miał twarz posmutniałą, wzdychał chwilami i z melancholią spoglądał w przestrzeń. Widok księdza Liberata omroczył mu duszę smutkiem. W ganku kurowskiego dworu zastali już Zajączkowskiego, który coś pilno opowiadał panu Adamowi. - A, jest ten bisurmanin - szepnął ksiądz. - Jak się masz, dobrodzieju mój kochany! - a co to, do kościoła nie chodzisz, o swoim proboszczu już zapomniałeś, he? - Nie zaczynałbyś ksiądz na nowo, bom i tak zły - mruknął szlachcic niechętnie. - A to ugryź psa w ogon. Widzisz go, będzie mi tu złością parskał jak kot. - A, Panie Jezu Chryste, jeżelim zaczynał, bijże mnie - krzyknął rozkładając ręce Zajączkowski. - No, cicho, cicho. Daj gęby, dobrodzieju mój kochany. - I chodźcie, panowie, bo obiad na stole - zapraszała Anka. - Nie mogłeś, dobrodzieju, zaczynać od tego, ale z księdza wieczna przekora. Ucałowali się i w największej zgodzie siedli przy sobie do obiadu, który ciągnął się w milczeniu, bo Anka posmutniała i goniła oczami spojrzenia Karola milczącego uparcie, Maks przyglądał się obojgu, pan Adam nawet mówił niewiele, a ksiądz z Zajączkowskim zajęci byli jedzeniem. - Ostatni to raz jemy obiad w Kurowie w takim towarzystwie - zauważył stary dość smutno. - Ale możemy jeszcze jadać w Łodzi w takim samym komplecie. Sądzę, że ksiądz proboszcz ani pan Zajączkowski nie zapomną o nas - powiedział Karol. - O, nie, nie, przyjedziemy obaj. Poświęcę ci fabrykę, dobrodzieju mój kochany, bo kto z Bogiem, z tym Bóg, a potem dam wam ślub, a potem przecież nie kto inny będzie wam dzieciąteczko chrzcił, tylko ja. O, Anka uciekła, wstydzi się, a rada by, żeby to jak najprędzej. Anka, Anusiu - wołał rozbawiony. - Nie wstydźże mi ksiądz dziewczyny. - Mój dobrodzieju kochany, panny się takich rzeczy tyle wstydzą co koziołeczek w kapuście. Jasiek, a nałóż no fajeczkę. - Panie Karolu, może pan przyjdzie do ganku, bo tam czeka Socha i koniecznie chce się z panem widzieć. - Socha? Czy to ten protegowany pani, którego umieściłem u Bucholca? - Tak, przyszedł z żoną. - Anka, czemu to tak wielkie rumieńce? - zapytał idąc z nią do ganku. - Niedobry - szepnęła odwracając głowę, ale ją objął ramieniem i zapytał szeptem: - Bardzo niedobry? no, powiedz, Anka, bardzo niedobry? - Bardzo niedobry, bardzo niegodziwy i bardzo... - I co bardzo? - pytał przechylając jej głowę i całując w przymknięte oczy. - I bardzo kochany - szepnęła wysuwając mu się z objęć i weszła na ganek, przed którym stali Socho-wie, ale tak zmienieni, że nie poznał ich na razie. Socha zamiast białej kapoty miał czarny surdut, pokapany woskiem na połach, czarne za krótkie spodnie, wyciągnięte na cholewy, czapkę z daszkiem, gumowy kołnierzyk, który mu zjeżdżał na kark i odsłaniał brudną szyję. Zapuścił brodę, która mu niby ostra szczecinowa szczotka pokrywała szczęki i łączyła się przy uszach z krótko obciętymi włosami, wysmarowanymi pomadą. Z żółtej, pomiętej i zmizerowanej twarzy patrzyły dawne niebieskie, poczciwe oczy. Pochylił się również po dawnemu do kolan Karola. - Ledwiem was poznał, wyglądacie jak fabrykant. - I... ściarachał się ino człowiek między ciarachami, i tyla. - Robicie wciąż u Bucholca? - A robi, wielmożny derektorze, robi, ino... - Cicho, kobito, ja rzeknę - przerwał jej z powagą. - Powiadali w miasteczku Łodzi kolegi, co wielmożny dziedzic otwiera fabrykę, tośwa z żuną tak wykalkulowali... - Coby nas wielmożny derektor, a nasz dziedzic kochany, wziun do siebie, bo zawżdy... - Cicho, żuno, bo zawżdy milej robić u swojaka. Jo robotę znom i przy parówce, i w falbierni, i czy w lapryturze, ale jakby dziedzic potrzebował do kuni, to dopraszałbym się łaski pańskiej, bo mi do bydląt ckno. - Z kuniami się zna, co i wielmożna paninka zaświadczyć może, bo bez tyle... - Zawrzej gembe - burknął - bo bez tyle roków człowiek się wzwyczaił do kunisków, to mu tera przez nich nijak. - I nie szpiluje mu fabrykanckie życie, bo bez te fetory... - Bo bez te fetory to mam bolenie w piersiach i cięgiem mi odmiata i jak nieraz zamroczy, to jakby me kto cepem zdzielił w łeb. Wielmożny dziedzicu nasz kochany - zawołał rozrzewniony obejmując go za nogi. - Sirotyśmy bidne! Niechta i paninka wstawi się za bidnymi - szeptała przez łzy kobieta i calowała ich po rękach i obejmowała za nogi. - No, dobrze, przyjdźcie na święty Jan, to się rozmówimy. Przyjmę was do koni. Zaczęli raz jeszcze dziękować z uniesieniem. - Jak oni się zmienili! - szepnęła Anka przyglądając się Sochowej, bo kobieta zrzuciła wełniak i cały strój wiejski. Miała na sobie niebieską bawełnianą suknię, czerwony stanik do figury, przez który jej nieforemny korpus zdawał się przelewać, mosiężna broszka pod szyją, żółta chusteczka na głowie zawiązana pod brodę, i duża ruda parasolka w ręku. - Trzy czy cztery miesiące i Łódź ich przerobiła na innych ludzi. - Nie, panie Karolu. Łódź ich tylko przebrała w inną garderobę. Dać im dzisiaj z dziesięć morgów gruntu, to za tydzień najdalej ani śladu w nich nie pozostanie łódzkiego życia. Wrócili do pokoju stołowego akurat na kłótnię, jaka wybuchnęła pomiędzy księdzem Szymonem a panem Adamem, który bił nogą w stopień fotelu i krzyczał: - Gorgoy zdrajca! zdrajca od paznokcia do łysiny! Łajdak, pieski syn, psubrat. - A ja ci mówię, dobrodzieju mój kochany, że nie zdrajca, tylko człowiek dalej widzący niż rurę swojej strzelby. On przecież uratował Węgry. - I sprzedał po judaszowsku. - Te, te, te! u ciebie rozsądni zawsze są zdrajcami i Judaszami. Co mu pozostawało, jak nie ocalić resztę? - Bić się do ostatniego tchu, do ostatniego żołnierza. - Już was nie było, boście przedtem uciekli! Jasiek, a daj no ogieńka, smyku, bo mi fajeczka zgasła. - Co, co? Myśmy uciekali? Na rany Chrystusowe, co ksiądz mówisz! Myśmy uciekali, kiedy, my? - krzyczał unosząc się w fotelu i twarz mu się rozpaliła strasznym oburzeniem, oczy ciskały pioruny, głos mu chrypł, zęby szczękały i gdy nieco się uspokoił, tak drżał cały, że nie mógł pić kawy, bo mu się ręce trzęsły i kawa chlapała na surdut i na gors. Karol wyszedł z Maksem pakować się do wyjazdu, a oni kłócili się dalej z całą pasją zawziętości. Zajączkowski pomagał panu Adamowi i od czasu, do czasu uderzał pięścią w stół, zrywał się z krzesła, szukał czapki, biegał po pokoju i siadał znowu, ale ksiądz się nie dał, mówił coraz ciszej i coraz częściej wołał na Jaśka o ogień, i coraz częściej uderzał cybuchem w podłogę, był to znak, że się zapalał. Przerwał im rozprawy Karczmarek, który szurgał nogami w ganku i głośno nos wycierał, a wszedłszy do pokoju, bat postawił w kącie, zatarł ręce i witał się poważnie ze wszystkimi. - Spóźnił się pan na obiad, to chociaż kawy pan się napije z nami. - Dziękuję dziedzicowi. Jadło się już obiad, ale co kawy, to się napić nie zawadzi. Usiadł obok pana Adama, spoconą twarz wytarł połą surduta, a potem dopiero jął się chłodzić fularową chustką. - Gorąc jest rzetelny, ale burza będzie, bo się bydło gzi na pastwiskach. Dziękuję pani, a gorąca? - O, bardzo, prawie wrzątek - odpowiedziała Anka podsuwając mu kawę i cukierniczkę. - Bo kawa zimna warta grosz albo patyk złamany. - Widzę, że pan się zna na kawie. - I... przecież się cięgiem chlapie to paskudztwo! Do interesu, do pogadania, to nie ma jak czarna kawa, a jeszcze do tego kieliszek koniaku, to już całe wesele. Anka przyniosła koniak. Karczmarek nalał pół filiżanki kawy, a resztę dopełnił koniakiem, zmieszał, pogryzał cukrem i popijał wolno, rozglądając się równocześnie po obecnych. - Dzień dobry, nie myślałem, że pana spotkam u nas - zawołał Karol wchodząc do pokoju. - Znasz pana Karczmarka? - zapytał pan Adam. - Przecież pan Karczmarski dostawia nam cegłę do budowy fabryki. Mówił mi ojciec o pańskich zamiarach na nasz Kurów, ale że wymienił inne nazwisko, nie domyślałem się, że to pan. - Bo to jest tak, że na Łódź to ja mam insze nazwisko, a na wieś też insze - tłumaczył uśmiechając się chytrze. - Ludzie są głupie, bo najpierwej patrzą na obleczenie drugiego człowieka i na przezwisko. Powiadają, że jak się zwał, tak się zwał, aby się dobrze miał, ale to nieprawda. Jak się w Łodzi nazywałem po staremu, to byle parch albo Szwab, albo inny darach powiedział: "Karczmarek! chłopie, chodź no tutaj!" - a jak się przezwałem po szlachecku, to mi mówią: "Panie Karczmarski, może pan będzie łaskaw!" Po co mają mną pomiatać te parobki niemieckie, kiedy ja sroce spod ogona nie uciekłem i jestem gospodarski syn z dziada pradziada i kiedy moi już gospodarzyli, to te różne Niemcy jeszcze po lasach na czworakach chodziły i surowe kartofle jak świniaki jadały. - Brawo, doskonale, panie Karczmarek - wołał Karol śmiejąc się. - Prawdę mówię, bo przecież te łódzkie Mullery, Szulce to taka sielna szlachta, że jakby przyszło co do czego, to mógłby im być królem Karczmarek i jeszcze by dla nich był honor. Dolał sobie kawy i koniaku i chciał dalej mówić, ale pan Adam dojrzał cień niezadowolenia na twarzy Maksa i rozmowę skręcił na tor inny, zapytując: - Cegła idzie w tym roku dobrze? - Nietęgo. Ale mi się widzi, że niedługo to zrobi się taki rwetes w Łodzi z budowaniem, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie było. - Dlaczego? Wszystko śpi, tyle bankructw jak nigdy, wiele fabryk stoi, a reszta robi połową ludzi. Jeszcze jeden sezon, a pół Łodzi klapnie. - A te Żydki, co z Cesarstwa przyjechały, to ony nie potrzebują robić geszeftu, co? Ja już widziałem, że ony się coś kręcą po mieście, oglądają place i szukają cegielni. Zobaczy pan, że zrobi się ruch. Dziesięć lat temu było tak samo. A cóż, że bez jedną zimę w Łodzi cicho, to i wół jak się napracuje, to leży potem i odpoczywa, i ino rusza gembą, a rusza. Mówiłby kto, że zdycha, a jużci, niech no odpocznie, to potem tak ciągnie, jaże się zatyka. - Dawno pan prowadzi cegielnię? - zagadnął Karol. - Sześć lat bez mała. - A przedtem? - zapytała z uśmiechem Anka, bo Karczmarek częstował cygarami. - Palcie, panowie, niezgorsze. Mam juchę Żydka, co mi przynosi szwarcowane. Obciął ostrymi zębami koniec cygara, zapalił uważnie i dopiero odpowiedział: - Przedtem panienko, to ja byłem głupim chłopem na półwłóczku. Miałem pół piasku i pół gliny szczerej. W suchy rok to mi z piasku wywiało, a na glinie spaliło; a w mokry na glinie zgniło, a na piasku tyż nic nie było. Taką gospodarkę prowadziłem, że bydlątka jadły poszycie z obory, a człek marł z głodu. Głupi wtedy byłem, przyznaję się, bo dlaczego miałem być mądry? Abo mnie to uczyli, abo mi miał kto poradzić. Mój dziedzic taki był tłusty w rozum. jaże go Niemcy zjadły, to i chłopu go nie użyczył. Więc biedowałem jak ojce i dziadowie, jak Pan Bóg chłopskiemu narodowi przykazał. W Łodzi stawiali fabryki, niektóre komorniki i mniejsi gospodarze chodzili na robotę, furmanili - ja się nie ruszałem. Łódź była jeszcze daleko ode wsi. Aże tu jednego dnia sprzed chałupy zobaczyłem komin jeden, bez rok widać ich było pięć. Łódź szła do wsi. Jak pamiętam, to z początku Łódź była o cztery wiorsty, potem zrobiło się ino trzy, a teraz nie ma i wiorsty. Łódź szła do wsi, ale i bida miała dłuższe nogi i chwyciła mnie tak, że już myślałem: sprzedam i wyniosę się dalej. Bałem się ino trochę i jeszcze czekałem. Razu jednego spotykam kuma z Chojnów, wiózł fureczkę piasku. - A gdzie to wieziecie? - A do miasta. - A po co? - Sprzedać. - A co to warto? Rubla, jak trafi na państwo, to więcej, a jak na Żydów - mniej. Poszedłem z nim. Wziął półtora rubla. Jak to zobaczyłem, to mi się tak rozwidniło, jakby mi kto w łeb uczoną książkę wpakował. Miałem górkę za chałupą, niczego była, miała cztery morgi, ziemia galanta, bo ją skowronki nawoziły od wieków i psy się na niej schodziły po sąsiedzku każdej wiosny. Przyleciałem do domu, narychtowałem wóz i na góreczkę szukać piasku. Był jucha kiej złoto i paradniej mu na pańskich schodach niż pod zbożem. Pojechałem z pierwszą furą; Żydy me zbiły na Starym Mieście, piaskarze nasze tyż, policjant i owszem na ulicy, alem sprzedał. Potem tom ino zrzynał tę górkę i fort wywoziłem do Łodzi bez całe dwa lata, dzień w dzień, a w trzecim jeździł i mój chłopak, jeździł i parobek, com go przynajął; woziliśmy piasek, a przywoziliśmy co inszego... Z początku to żona chciała me sprać, że ja to gront zapaskudzam i złe powietrze robię. Jużci, że to nie perfumy. A że to Łódź fort cała ku naszej wsi, to coraz przyjdzie jakiś pluderek, obejrzy moją gospodarkę i powiada: "Sprzedaj!" Przychodziły też Żydy i mówią: "Sprzedaj, Karczmarek!" Nie sprzedałem, choć w końcu dawały po pięćset rubli za morgę. Zacząłem kalkulować, że w tym coś jest, kiedy one tak drogo chcą płacić. Poszedłem się poradzić do adwokata, co nam działy prowadził. Rzetelny bardzo człowiek, bo mi wprost powiedział: - Głupiś, Karczmarek, że tego nie wiesz, oni chcą twoją glinę kupić. Postaw cegielnię, a jak nie masz pieniędzy, to do spółki ze mną. Postawiłem sam, nająłem strycharza, sam pomagałem i żona, i dzieci, robiliśmy jak woły i grosz szedł. Przyjechał raz adwokat, obejrzał i powiada: - Głupiś, Karczmarek, zamęczysz siebie i dzieci i na tym co najwyżej zarobisz tysiąc rubli na rok. Co trzeba robić? Postawić parową cegielnię. Myślałem bez całą zimę, potem zrobiliśmy spółkę i jakoś tam idzie. - A cóż się stało z góreczką? - zapytała Anka ciekawie. - Zgolona do czysta, już ją tam ludzie na podeszwach roznieśli po świecie. - I mieszka pan jeszcze na wsi? - Trochę przy cegielni, a trochę w mieście; bom sobie tam postawił chałupkę, żeby żona miała gdzie mieszkać z dziećmi, które chodzą do szkoły. - Ładna chałupka! trzy piętra frontu i cztery oficyny - zauważył Karol. - I... postawię sobie jeszcze jedną, bo mam plac i mieszkania będzie mi potrza dla zięcia. - A co panu po Kurowie? - Syna najstarszego żenię, a że chłopak we szkołach nie był, do handlu też się nie zda ani na fabrykanta, to bym mu chciał kupić co niewielkiego i niedaleko, aby go mieć pod bokiem. - Ja muszę zaraz jechać, ale niech się pan z ojcem umówi o wszystko, zgódźcie się na cenę i przyjedzie pan do Łodzi, to zrobimy akt. No, Maks, czas nam w drogę. - Odprowadzimy was kawałek przez pole do szosy. Pożegnanie nie zabrało wiele czasu, wszyscy prócz Karczmarka poszli przez ogród i szli wąską polną drogą, na której spod trawy gdzieniegdzie znać było wyżłobioną kolej wozów. Przodem szła Anka, Karol i Maks; za nim Zajączkowski z księdzem, a w samym końcu jechał pan Adam, zostawał w tyle, bo wózek się opierał na wybojach i kretowiskach, aż Waluś klął co chwila. - Ażeby cię wciornoście! a to utyka kiej świnia. Przedwieczór już był nad ziemią, rosa obfita okiścią pokrywała zboża i trawy i wielka cichość płynęła nad polami, szemrzącymi dziwnie przenikającym szelestem żytnich kiści, graniem świerszczyków i słodkim, szklanym brzęczeniem komarów, co całą chmarą kłębiły się nad głowami idących, a czasem przepiórki z głębi zielonych puszcz żytnich wołały: "Pójdźcie żąć! Pójdźcie żąć!" Albo jaskółka ze świergotem przeleciała w zygzakach, albo z owsów czarniawych, na-kropionych żółtymi ognichami, wyrwał się skowronek, bił prosto ku niebu, trzepał skrzydełkami i dzwonił pieśnią lub pszczoły z brzękiem wracały do roboty. - Dobrodzieju mój kochany, ale ten Karczmarek to dziwny człowiek. - Jest takich w Łodzi więcej. Wie ksiądz, że on się nauczył czytać i pisać dopiero parę lat temu. - Ale po co chamowi majątek, we łbie mu się przewróci i będzie myślał, że wszystkim jest równy. - Albo nie jest równy? Mój Zajączkowski, mój dobrodzieju kochany, a czymże to lepsi jesteśmy od niego? - Ksiądz niedługo każesz nam chamów całować po rękach. - Jak tego będą warci, pierwszy to zrobię, dobrodzieju mój kochany. Jasiek, ognia. Ale że Jaśka nie było, zapalił mu fajkę Maks, który do nich się przyłączył i słuchał nie słysząc, bo patrzył na Ankę idącą przodem z Karolem i łowił chciwie ich rozmowę, prowadzoną półgłosem. - Nie zapomni pan o Wysockiej? - prosiła cicho. - Jutro pójdę do niej. Czy ona naprawdę jest naszą kuzynką? - Jest moją, ale myślę, że wkrótce będzie naszą. Szli czas jakiś w milczeniu. Ksiądz sprzeczał się z Zajączkowskim, a pan Adam śpiewał, aż się rozlegało po polach: Hej z góry, z góry, jadą Mazury, Puk, puk w okieneczko, Otwórz, twórz, panieneczko, Koniom wody daj. - Prędko pan przyjedzie? - Nie wiem. Mam tyle roboty z fabryką, że nie wiem, co pierwej robić. - Mało ma pan dla mnie czasu teraz, bardzo mało... - dodała ciszej i smutniej, ciągnąc dłonią po młodych rdzawych kłosach, co rozkołysane kłaniały się jej do nóg i obrzucały rosą. - Proszę się spytać Maksa, czy ja dla siebie mam choćby godzinę czasu dziennie. Od piątej rano na nogach do późnej nocy. Jaki z ciebie dzieciak, Anko! no, spojrzyj na mnie. Spojrzała, ale w oczach miała smutek i usta drżały jej nerwowo. - Przyjadę za dwa tygodnie, dobrze? - powiedział spiesznie, aby ją pocieszyć. - Dobrze, dziękuję, ale jeśli ma na tym cierpieć fabryka, to proszę nie przyjeżdżać, potrafię znieść i tęsknotę, przecież to nie po raz pierwszy. - Ale ostatni, Anka. Ten miesiąc zleci prędko, a potem... - A potem? - Potem będziemy już razem; boi się tego moje złote dziecko, co? - szepnął czule. - Nie, nie! bo przecież to z tobą, z panem - poprawiła się rumieniąc i uśmiechała się tak słodko że miał ją ochotę pocałować. Zamilkła i rozmarzonymi, zapatrzonymi w siebie oczami błądziła po zielonej płachcie zbóż, co niby wielki rozlew wody, kołysany wiatrem, marszczyło się w płowe koliska, w czarniawe gurby, kładło się nad ziemią, powstawało, leciało w tył do ugorów, odbijało się o nie i znowu z chrzęstem uderzało w dróżkę, jakby chcąc się przelać przez tę tamę i rozlać po długim łanie pszenicy niskiej jeszcze i tak trzepiącej piórkami błyszczącymi, że cały łan był podobny do wielkiego stawu, migocącego miliardami złotych łuszczek. - Waluś, ruszaj się, bestio! - zakrzyknął pan Adam, bo dochodzili już do szosy. - Ady ć się rucham, jaże mi mokro. - To już? - szepnęła Anka spostrzegłszy konie czekające na szosie. - Szkoda, że to już jest tak prędko - powiedział Maks. - Prawda, jak tu pięknie? patrz no, dobrodzieju mój kochany, jak to Pan Bóg umalował wszystko śliczniutko, o! - wołał ksiądz wskazując na pola leżące ku zachodowi. Słońce czerwone, ogromne zsuwało się nad lasy po perłowych przestrzeniach i rozsiewało po zbożach czerwonawą mgłę o fioletowych obrzeżach. Wody stawów leżących niżej w łąkach paliły się jak tarcze miedziane mocno wypolerowane, a zygzakowata linia rzeczki, ciągnącej się przez łąki ku wschodowi, odcinała się od traw jak sina jedwabna wstęga, poplamiona gdzieniegdzie czerwonawym złotem. - Bardzo pięknie i żałuję, że nie mamy czasu przyglądać się dłużej. - Prawda. No, jedźcie z Bogiem! A dajcież no gęby, chłopaki. Panie Maks, panie Baum, a tośmy cię, dobrodzieju mój kochany, polubili wszyscy jak swojego. - Bardzo mnie to cieszy, bo przyznam się szczerze. że milszego towarzystwa nie spotkałem jeszcze w życiu i serdecznie dziękuję za gościnność, i proszę, nie zapominajcie o mnie, Maks Baum!... - Bardzo solidna firma, daje towar z sześciomiesięcznym kredytem - zawołał Karol ze śmiechem, żegnając się ze wszystkimi. Maks zamilkł, był taki zły, że Ankę pocałował w obie ręce z dziesięć razy, pana Adama w oba policzki, a księdza w rękę, co tego ostatniego tak rozczuliło, że objął go za szyję, pocałował w głowę i przeżegnał go na drogę. Ruszyli z miejsca kłusem. Anka stanęła na kopcu i powiewała za nimi chustką. Pan Adam śpiewał marsza. Maks długo przypatrywał się jasnym konturom Anki i gdy zniknęły mu w oddaleniu, usiadł i gniewnie powiedział: - Ty zawsze musisz mnie ośmieszyć. - Aby cię otrzeźwić. Nie lubię, jak się upijają moim winem, i do tego w moim własnym domu. Zamilkli obaj. Tom II Rozdział I